


orality

by excentricAnthropologist



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mouth Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excentricAnthropologist/pseuds/excentricAnthropologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trunks loves Goten's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	orality

Trunks lives for moments like these, with Goten above him, the weight of his body pressing down on Trunks. Everything is still and perfect and warm, the blankets pulled up to their ears and their bodies pressed together so tightly. Goten’s hips move slowly, almost lethargically; he presses deep into Trunks with every thrust, and the pillow supporting Trunks’s hips makes the angle perfect. Trunks feels almost weightless; the softness and warmth of everything has turned his muscles to jelly, his mind to cloudy bliss.

Goten leans down to press his mouth against Trunks’s throat. His lips part to suck on the delicate skin, just hard enough to bruise but still gentle enough that the hazy, lazy spell around them stays intact.

Goten gently, gently nips Trunks’s neck, right above his collarbone, then, in true Goten fashion, licks a stripe up Trunks’s throat to his ear. Trunks hums happily as Goten takes the lobe between his teeth and grazes gently; Goten’s mouth is truly a gift.

As if to prove Trunks’s point, Goten releases Trunks’s ear to whisper hot and low:

“You feel so _good_ , Trunks…”

A tremor shakes Trunks’s body at the sound of Goten’s voice. Heat shoots up his spine and his cheeks burn hot and red; god, Goten _knows_ what his words do to Trunks...

Normally Trunks would smack a hand against Goten’s back and tell him to stop saying such embarrassing things, goddamnit, but right now he’s too blissed out to do much more than sigh and tighten his legs around Goten’s waist.

Goten nibbles Trunks’s ear again, a little harder this time. His hand snakes its way down between them, down to where they’re joined, and Trunks feels a finger trace around where Goten disappears inside of him.

“Can’t believe how wet you get for me…”

Trunks actually _whimpers_ and he feels Goten grin at the sound.

“Mmm, I _love_ hearing you, Trunks, I love knowing I’m making you feel good…”

Goten’s fingers move up to press against Trunks’s clit, and Trunks can’t even begin to suppress an open-mouthed moan. Goten shudders at the sound and thrusts even deeper into Trunks.

“ _Yes_ , like that, _fuck_ , Trunks…”

Goten’s fingers move hard and fast, and Trunks lets himself be heard as the heat between his legs builds to a crescendo. When he comes he cries out Goten’s name, and Goten trembles as he comes only seconds later.

They lie there for a moment, sharing sweet, slow kisses, sweat-slick skin still pressed together. Trunks brushes Goten’s damp bangs out of his eyes and smiles up at him; Goten smiles back and leans down to gently lave his tongue over the bruises he’s left on Trunks’s throat.

Trunks loves a lot of things about Goten; his bravery, his enthusiasm, his love for his family… but Trunks would be lying if he said Goten’s mouth wasn’t one of his favorites.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
